Perpisahan
by Stepxhanos
Summary: Kisah antara dua insan saling cinta namun berujung luka. Perpisahan sementara, begitu kata mereka berdua. Nyatanya, ada pihak yang tega memisahkan mereka, satu, dua, tiga tahun. Atau... selamanya?


**Selamat menikmat Pairing beda anime ini. Dan jua selamat menikmati kesenduan penulis yang memang alay sok puitis.**

 **Song: Lyla - Detik Terakhir. ( Anggap saja Soundtrack )**

 **Dari /ShifterErenJ, untuk /MihaelK_**

* * *

 **Malam itu.**

Keheningan begitu kental antara aku dan kekasih kecilku— Mello. Yang terdengar hanya jam dinding di sebelah kanan, dekat lemari pakaian. Sesekali pula ranjang berdecit pelan akibat beban di atas bergerak mencari kenyamanan. Kita saling menatap, tidak ada niat bercakap, bukan aku marah padanya, atau ia marah padaku. Tapi faktor lain membikin suasana se-aneh ini, bukan aku dan dia seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Mello." Suara serendah bisikanku memecahkan keheningan, tidak tahan terus-terusan berdiam tanpa saling bicara. Ugh. Sekedar adu mulut karena hal tidak penting jauh lebih baik.

"Hm?" Sepasang biru laut berkedip sekali, dia tidak melepaskan padangannya padaku yang tidur menyamping saling berhadapan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menikmati indahnya mata itu; mirip Armin, mirip impian ketiga bocah kampung, mirip indahnya lautan biru. "Sudah berkemas untuk besok?" Ini hanya basa-basi belaka, aku tahu dia sudah mempersiapan segala-gala sejak siang tadi.

"Sudah. Kau, kan yang membantuku berkemas, Eren. Jangan sok lupa."

Oh. Shit. Si pirang memang bocah, tapi dia tidak pernah mau kalah dariku. Aku juga sebelas, duabelas, dengan dia, kita sama-sama keras kepala, tidak mau kalah. Hanya sesekali saja aku mengalah.

"OK. Lupakan. Itu hanya basa-basi." Tubuhku sengaja digeser ke tengah ranjang, hanya ingin memeluk si pirang yang kini sedang memasang ancang-ancang; Kau macam-macam, tinjuan melayang.

Untung saja aku masokis, sudah kebal dengan ancaman semacam itu. Satu tungkai kakiku terangkat naik, siap membelit tubuh mungil. "Aku butuh pelukanmu," kataku sebagai magic word agar si pirang berhenti meronta dalam pelukan.

"Besok kau pergi. Aku juga pergi." Nadaku serak, kerongkongan tersendat kerikil tajam.

"Baiklah." Ia diam, setuju, magic word terima kasih! Tangan mungil itu melingkar di leherku, kepalanya bersembunyi di sela selangka leher mencari wangi dan kehangatan tubuh yang mungkin akan sangat lama tidak akan saling menyapa.

Malam ini kita tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

Pagi begitu cepat menerjang, padahal aku masih ingin tidur di ranjang, menikmati pelukan.

"Eren! Bangun!"

Suara melingking nyaring khas anak kecil mengalahkan cicitan burung di ranting dekat jendela, masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran. Sial. Dengan terpaksa aku harus membuka mata dengan iris senada cat tembok kamar—zamrud. Kata Mello, biarkan warna kamar sewarna matamu, aku suka.

Mataku perlahan menerima cahaya dari segala arah, lebih penting paras wajah sang kekasih kecil yang anteng, usaha, meronta minta lepas. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Apa?" nadanya sok ketus, padahal manis. Tidak ramah, tidak sabaran, bebal, OK. sepertiku.

Aku menggeleng, mengulum senyum, hal seperti ini selalu terjadi saat diri terbangun dari mimpi. Tidak ada yang romantic, tidak ada ciuman pagi, tapi kami menikmati.

"Eren! Lepaskan aku," protesnya masih keras kepala menggeliat dalam pelukanku.

"Sebentar. Aku masih ingin seperti ini."

"Tidak! Aku bisa telat! Kau juga!"

Aku menghela napas, merengut tidak suka. "Aku berangkat jam 8 pagi. Sekarang jam berapa sih?"

Tangan mungil di depan wajahku, menunjukan enam jemari. "Ini. Jam segini."

"Hah? Masih terlalu pagi. Aku masih mengantuk." Kelopak mata kembali tertutup, tidak peduli dengan tamparan cukup keras di pipi tembemku.

"EREN!"

Oke—, sial. Gendang telingaku hampir pecah.

.

Aku baru kembali dari bilik kamar mandi dengan keadaan badan setengah telanjang, tubuh mengigil kedinginan. Setelah Mello menjerit memanggil namaku, aku mengalah dan memilih bangun dari ranjang. Artinya, aku bukan kalah berdebat, hanya tidak mau saja gendang telinga pecah dan menjadi tuli.

Sekian lima menit lalu, aku sudah rapi, celana jins hitam robek-robek di bagian lulut biar kekinian, dipadu dengan kaos lengan panjang warna krim kecoklatan.

Kaki jenjang berihas otot kecil pertanda kelakian-lakian melangkah keluar dari kamar, dan mencari si rambut pirang yang nyatanya sedang duduk anteng di atas kursi makan. Kaki pendeknya bergerak-gerak kecil, mulut bawel itu mengunyah roti tawar isi selai kacang.

"Eren, isi perutmu dulu." Dagu mungil menujuk roti tawar isi selai kacang acak-acakan. Astaga, aku ingin mengigit pipi tembemnya!

"Ya. Terima kasih," kataku, duduk di kursi, kita saling berhadapan. Roti aku ambil, ku makan dengan rakus.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kami melahap sarapan dipagi yang cerah ini. Entahlah, aku yang rakus atau waktu begitu cepat berlalu, jam di tangan kanan sudah mengarah pada angka tujuh.

Aku menyeret dua koper sekaligus, memaksakan sang koper masuk bagasi taksi di depan Apartemen sederhana. Paman tua, supir taksi itu ingin membantu, tapi aku menolak, tidak enak karena ia sudah menunggu 30 menit sebelum aku datang kemari.

"Mello! Ayo kita berangkat." Suaraku tidak jauh keras dari nada kelakson truk pengangkut sampah yang sempat lewat meninggalkan bau tidak sedap. Ewh.

"Iya bawel. Aku dari tadi sudah siap!" tungkai kaki mungil itu melangkah lebar, err, ceritanya mungkin berlari.

"Kau lamban, kaki kecilmu tidak cepat." Aku memasang wajah datar, sombong, dan pasti si pirang akan meledak. Aku yakin.

Bola mata besar, mirip lampu di pinggir jalan itu berputar. "Paman! Ayo jalan! Kita tinggalkan si jelek Eren."

Brengsek. Aku mendelik, Mello kurang ajar!

.

Gedung-gendung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh di balik kaca mobil taksi, membikin pikiranku berkelana, apa aku dan Mello akan tetap seperti gedung-gedung itu. Tetap kokoh dan menjadi perisai yang membanggakan.

"Eren. Panti Asuhan itu seperti apa?"

Lamunanku buyar, berpencar, bersembunyi di sela jok yang berdecit. "Itu—seperti di rumah, bedanya kau punya banyak teman."

"Lalu kapan kau pulang?"

Tunggu—kapan aku pulang? Tentu setelah pemakaman Armin usai. Mikasa berjanji akan mendanai ongkos pulang-pergi. Dia sudah menjadi model pro di _Jerman_. Beda sekali denganku yang hanya seorang pelajar 17 tahun, pekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Sial.

"Aku di sana hanya satu minggu. Kalau bisa tiga hari," tuturku, memaksa senyuman tipis. Berbeda dengan dadaku yang tertohok perih. Mikasa tidak suka dengan hubungan abnormal kami. Karena itu pula, dia tidak mau Mello ikut bersamaku.

"Aku pegang janjimu!"

"Hm." Tangan mungil itu aku genggam, ku bawah tubuh kecilnya dalam gendongan, mencium selangka tertutupi rambut sebahu, mengabaikan bola mata Paman taksi yang kulihat sesekali curi-curi pandang memerhatikan kemesraan 'Kaka-Adik' –Begitu sekira pikirnya.

.

Lagi, waktu begitu cepat sekali berlalu. Laju mobil sudah melambat, siap berhenti di depan gerbang berkarat cukup besar. Di dalamnya berdiri kokoh gedung bercat merah, lebih mirip susunan batu bata.

"Eren! Kita sudah sampai!" Mello berseru, membuka paksa pintu taksi yang sudah berhenti, turun dari pangkuanku dan kendara roda 4, dia mendongakkan kepala sembari berkata: "Wah— besar!"

Terlalu bersemangat, antusias, padahal akan aku tinggal. Huh, apa benar dia cinta padaku? Atau hanya cinta sebagai kaka dan adik saja. Meringis, aku tidak mau terlalu dalam berpikir dan memilih mengikuti langkahnya; turun dari mobil, lalu berdiri di samping Mello yang masih mendongak kagum. Dasar anak kecil!

"Eren! Eren! Aku akan di sana?" telunjuk kecil mengarah pada bangungan batu bata merah.

Aku terdiam, dada tertohok. Berat meninggalkan. "Hm. Kau akan tinggal di sana…tapi hanya satu minggu saja. Tidak selamanya."

"Aku tahu, bodoh." Responnya kurang sopan, kepala bersurai pirang masih setia mendongak. Apa tidak pegal?

Bola mataku berputar untuk kedua kalinya, ku lirik jam tangan, dan Shit! 30 menit lagi pesawatku lepas landas.

Tanpa izin dari sang empu, aku menarik bahu kecil itu agar bisa berhadapan denganku, kedua tungkai kaki menikuk membuat pose bersimbah. Aku lihat wajahnya merengut protes. "Kau menganggu ac—"

"Mello… aku harus pergi," potongku, setengah berbisik, setengah lirih.

Netra bulat memercikan kesedihan. "Secepat itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Lirih.

Mello terdiam. Kedua bola mata memilih beredar ke bawah, tepat pada sepatu mungilnya.

"Well, bodoh. Selamat jalan? Hati-hati di jalan. Pakai otakmu agar tidak tersesat."

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku tahu dia sedih.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Kedua bahu mungil aku cengkram penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak lama."

Bukan kau seorang yang berat meninggalkan, pun aku yang sudah menginjak awal balig tak kalah sedih. Bodoh.

"Berjanji, ya?" ia mendongak, kedua bola mata biru laut itu nanar siap meluncurkan tetesan air asin.

Aku menangkup sepasang pipi tembem, memberi senyuman lebar hingga kedua mata menyipit. Tidak mau ia tahu jika aku pun tak ingin berlalu. "Um!"

Tidak aku duga, kaki mungil berjinjit, kedua tanganya agresif mengalung di leherku. "Aku akan rindu padamu," ia berbisik paru. Pasti sudah menangis.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum memeluk erat tubuh kecil bocah tujuh tahun. "Aku jauh akan rindu padamu." Suaraku tak kalah paru. Tangisku pecah. Persetan dengan Paman taksi yang mungkin menonton drama klise kita.

"Jangan terlalu makan coklat terlalu banyak," nasehatku. Ciuman bertubi-tubi aku layangkan tepat di helaian rambut pirang. "Jangan nakal dan cobalah menjadi anak baik."

Aku dengar Mello mendengus, tapi ia tidak berniat membantah. "Iya bawel."

.

.

Baru kali ini aku benci deruan mesin mobil dan pedal gas yang melesat pergi dari kedua insan beda usia; Satu, kekasihku Mello yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Dua, suster panti asuhan yang sedang menggandeng satu tangan mungil bocah yang memasang wajah sok tegar.

Aku terus menoleh ke belakang, melihat mereka lewat kaca belakang taksi. Tangisku tidak mau kalah, tetap disitu tidak mau pergi. Paman taksi sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku semakin meraung, menjadi.

Pasalnya, pelukanku hanya sebentar. Tidak lama. Tidak cukup untuk obat rindu satu minggu.

 **Aku pasti kembali.**

* * *

Dunia ini fana, aku tahu itu. penuh dusta dan hal picik lainnya. Pun begitu pula apa yang Mikasa lakukan padaku. Entah apa yang merasuki sepupu angkatku.

Setelah pemakan Armin tiga hari lalu, aku berbincang dengannya. Minta izin kembali ke _Los Angeles_ besok pagi. Aku sudah siap jawaban bilamana ia menjawab hal lain selain perkataanku, namun pada hari itu ia berbeda. Bukan Mikasa yang selalu berusaha mencegahku. Ia mengangguk tanpa bicara, lantas pergi meninggalkanku.

Well, aku pikir dia lelah atas sikap keras kepalaku. Aku pikir seperti itu… tapi nyatanya, ia tega mengurungku di sini. Di dalam kamar tanpa jendela. _Fuck._ Dia kemasukan setan apa!?

"Oi! Mikasa!"

Suaraku hampir habis. Sudah sekian kalinya aku menjerit minta keluar. Sumpah serapah hingga tangisku tidak sama sekali membuat gadis itu luluh.

"Eren… jika kau kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah kemari. Armin sudah mati. Hanya aku di sini."

Brengsek! Ternyata dia di depan pintu.

"Mello! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Lupakan dia. Kau bisa hidup layak di sini. Tidak per—"

"PERSETANAN!" Pintu aku tendang berulangkali. "Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau sudah pulang."

Aku menggeram. Kesetanan menubruk pintu yang aku doakan ambruk. "Kau tidak mengerti! Tepatku pulang adalah di mana Mello berada! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti hal seperti itu Mikasa! Keluarkan aku! Aku ingin pulang!"

Jeritanku hanya angin lalu bagi Mi—Sial. Kusebut namanya saja sudah jijik duluan. Aku tertipu. Aku dibohongi. Aku tidak pernah bisa kembali. Janjiku pada Mello hanya angan saja. pasti dia marah.

Pilihanku hanya satu, tetap berjuang hidup di sini. Tulang banting dari pagi hingga malam untuk menabung mengurus tetek bengek hal agar bisa kembali memeluk kekasihku.

Butuh waktu satu, dua, tiga tahun agar aku bisa kembali. Aku semakin dewasa, semakin api membara, tekad luar biasa. Tidak mungkin melupakan dia yang begitu dalam menanam benih cinta di hatiku remaja keras kepala.

Namun, ia akan tumbuh menjadi remaja, yang mungkin bisa berhenti mencoba menunggu dan terganti oleh kebencian yang ia buat sendiri dalam nalar.

Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. aku masih bisa membuat dia yakin akan cintaku. Yang aku takutkan adalah, bilamana ia melupakanku dan hidup bahagia tanpa aku yang tiap malam direndung lara rindu.

Masih bolehkah ada harapan? Harapan, kau akan tetap mengingatku? Menunggku? Rindu padaku? Dikala menangis saat mengigit coklat. Atau, menangis dikala memeluk guling.

 **Kumohon. . .**

 **Mello,**

 **Tunggu aku. Dan, jangan pernah mencoba melupakan siapa aku untukmu.**

\- _**Selesai** _ -

* * *

Dari Riz, untuk Nano :

 _Terima kasih._


End file.
